<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Appears by CrissySnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396617">Appears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissySnow/pseuds/CrissySnow'>CrissySnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Creepy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Gags, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissySnow/pseuds/CrissySnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Script For Gwa Subreddit: Two strangers meet in a public setting and have some small talk. Leads to flirting but goes nowhere. He doesn't liked to be teased. A tease gets what she deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Appears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Appears</p>
<p>Summary: You are sick in the head as you stalk a beautiful woman you ran into at the local store. All she did was make small talk with a bit of flirting, however you took this the wrong way. You show that teasing bitch not to ever flirt with you unless she means it.</p>
<p>Tags: [Script Offer] [M4F] [Rape] [Non con] [Degradation] [Breeding] [Impreg] [Bdsm] [Rope] [Stalker] [Creep] [Threats] [Mean] [Psycho] [Spanking] [Orgasm Denial]</p>
<p>**sfx<br/>() character action</p>
<p>*you are welcome to improv, add or subtract anything from this script for creative purposes. The overall tone is dark and a little playful. It's up to you as the voice to interpret this how you want it for creativity. Please tag and notify if you decide to fill. Thank you for taking the time to read my script*</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>You are like clock work, did you know that?</p>
<p>You've made it too easy for me. It was like you wanted this to happen.</p>
<p>(growls) Don't do that, I hate it when you struggle. You'll just make this even more difficult for yourself.</p>
<p>Do you want to know how you ended up in this situation?</p>
<p>Yes, that's right princess. The story of how you ended up bound by rope and a gag in your mouth.</p>
<p>(amused) It all started the day we bumped into each other at the grocery store.</p>
<p>The details may be hazy for you but for me they meant everything to me.</p>
<p>How could I ever forget that day, it's what started this lust in me.</p>
<p>The way you wore your hair, the smell of your perfume, the way you dressed up just to browse the candy section.</p>
<p>No, it was more to it than that.</p>
<p>I gently brushed up against you and you didn't flinch.</p>
<p>Giving you a little attention seemed ideal to me. </p>
<p>That beautiful smile of yours is what really did me in.</p>
<p>It was this sweet air of innocence with a hint of naughty about you.</p>
<p>That smile told me that you are a fucking tease.</p>
<p>Definitely, you are a tease. Flirting with a dangerous stranger that you don't even know.</p>
<p>The small talk seemed insignificant for a minute. Maybe to you, but not for me.</p>
<p>Deep down you knew I wanted to get to know you a little more. Then just like that we parted ways.</p>
<p>(lower in tone) There was no way I could let you go. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to indulge myself with someone as beautiful as you are.</p>
<p>So, I took it upon myself to follow your every move starting with your address.</p>
<p>That was easy to grab from your license plate number.</p>
<p>(annoyed) Don't look at me surprised, I have my ways of getting information.</p>
<p>What was I saying... oh right. Well, I followed you home that day so I could see what kind of girl you truly are.</p>
<p>I'm impressed. I must say you got it made. Not like the other girls I mess around with. </p>
<p>Very impressive things you got going for yourself. Nice place, nice car, and apparently many nice men you seem to bring over.</p>
<p>I can guarantee you that they will never appreciate such a beautiful specimen as yourself.</p>
<p>Now here we are after carefully observing every little habit of yours, which by the way, I find it cute how every morning you open the window to your bedroom.</p>
<p>Teasing little slut. You teased me the day I bumped into you and you tease the neighbors while you get undressed with the window open.</p>
<p>The idea of showing off gets you going, I know for sure. </p>
<p>From what I can tell you are careful about what you do. Somehow tonight you fucked up.</p>
<p>You deserve what's coming to you momentarily.</p>
<p>If you were smart about it, you would have been extra careful this time around. </p>
<p>Way too easy or you were careless.</p>
<p>I've been watching for quite awhile now and you don't seem like the careless type. Unless tonight, I'm just lucky.</p>
<p>That daily routine is simple anyone could have you at anytime they wanted.</p>
<p>That's why we are here, with you tied up and bound.</p>
<p>The rope looks so good tight on your skin.</p>
<p>That little mouth of yours gagged, and you can't scream.</p>
<p>How does it feel to be preyed upon?</p>
<p>I could have went about this another way.</p>
<p>But I couldn't help but take you like this.</p>
<p>That look of surprise when I yanked you out of the shower. That slick wet body of yours dripping wet.</p>
<p>This is all for me. Nobody else should be able to have you.</p>
<p>I certainly can give you what you need. You can't tell me otherwise.</p>
<p>It didn't have to be this way. I tried with so much restraint from doing this. I'm at my breaking point.</p>
<p>I'm going to take the gag out of your mouth. Let out a scream and I will make this very painful for you.</p>
<p>Nod your head if you understand clearly.</p>
<p>Good girl.</p>
<p>The gag comes out, now I loosen this rope.</p>
<p>*unties*</p>
<p>Now listen to me like your life depends on it because it actually does.</p>
<p>Unzip my jeans. Do it properly. </p>
<p>*zipper*</p>
<p>Slowly! Do it like the teasing slut that you are.</p>
<p>Yes, now look at what you've done to me with all of this teasing.</p>
<p>I'd rather give you my cock in your mouth instead of that pesky gag.</p>
<p>Take my cock into your mouth.</p>
<p>Do I have to get rough with you? I'm giving you the chance to be obedient.</p>
<p>(demanding) Tell me you want my cock in your mouth?</p>
<p>Yes, that's it princess.</p>
<p>Be a good girl and suck me off.</p>
<p>(groans) Yes! That warm nasty mouth of yours. Fuck.</p>
<p>A bit more to the back of your throat uh hmm just like that. I love the warmth of your mouth. You have some gorgeous lips. (moans)</p>
<p>*sucking sfx*</p>
<p>That's it like a good girl, you take my cock so well in your throat. Mmmm fuck.</p>
<p>(improv here with moaning and degradation)</p>
<p>I think you should stop.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>I'm saving this load for your pussy.</p>
<p>Do I have to get the rope again for you to be obedient? Or do I have to get violent with you?</p>
<p>Uh huh, you know what that means don't you. If you're very good I'll allow you to enjoy the experience.</p>
<p>Come on let me see your pussy. Show it to me. Spread your legs for me.</p>
<p>Wow, that's such a beautiful hot little pussy. How could you give it away to anyone else but me?</p>
<p>It's dripping wet. You nasty little whore. Fucked up little sluts like yourself enjoy getting it this way.</p>
<p>(evil laugh) I love it. Take my fingers inside that wet pussy. Mmm you like that too. This says a lot about you.</p>
<p>A girl that's a tease and fucked in the head. Good god I'm lucky.</p>
<p>This is how you let a stranger take you like this and you are enjoying this so much that you're soaking wet.</p>
<p>Do you like it when I tease your clit?</p>
<p>Yeah you fucking filthy slut.</p>
<p>Beg me.</p>
<p>I can't let you cum without begging.</p>
<p>What's that? You want me to rub your clit a little faster?</p>
<p>(very aroused) The sight of your swollen clit makes me even harder for you.</p>
<p>(demanding) If you want to cum do what I ask of you.</p>
<p>Then beg me to make you cum all over my hand.</p>
<p>*wet pussy noises*</p>
<p>Fuck. You'll get this cock if you can cum properly.</p>
<p>I'll just stroke your clit faster.</p>
<p>You can let go, you don't have to keep those moans a secret. I can hear you breathing hard.</p>
<p>That means you are close, I can tell.</p>
<p>You know what? I changed my mind. You don't get to cum.</p>
<p>Why? Because you are trying to keep quiet. Stop hiding the fact that you like to get off this way.</p>
<p>I don't think you deserve to cum. You didn't beg enough anyway.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>You don't need to cum.</p>
<p>How does it feel to be teased?</p>
<p>You hate it? Too bad princess you don't get to cum as I said before, you can't seem to let go.</p>
<p>I'm going to mark what's mine. I'm going to breed you. You'll never be able to get rid of me after I breed you.</p>
<p>I'll be the one you think about it after I put a baby in you, bitch.</p>
<p>Imagine that, another me to pop out of you 9 months later only to ruin your fabulous life. </p>
<p>I'm not pleased with you. </p>
<p>In fact you need the rope, around your wrist and feet.</p>
<p>I'm going to tie those little wrists of yours. Your ankles to.</p>
<p>I'm going to have you face down hands bound, ankles bound, and your ass up to me.</p>
<p>Yes, you little fucked up whore. I'm going to take you from behind then fucking unload my cum inside of you.</p>
<p>Now, what's this?</p>
<p>Are you crying all of a sudden?</p>
<p>(highly annoyed) Stop doing that. Crying won't change my mind. </p>
<p>(growls) Hold still you stupid fucking slut.</p>
<p>How cute, that you're afraid to get bred like this.</p>
<p>That's too cute. The teasing whore is actually scared that I'm going to breed her and she can't do anything about it.</p>
<p>My god, this is too much, the sight of you.</p>
<p>*rope tying sfx*</p>
<p>That wasn't so bad, now was it?</p>
<p>Time to get the gag since you don't like being loud. You really need to let go if you are the type to tease.</p>
<p>Feel how hard my cock is against your pussy?</p>
<p>It's so wet and slick against the head of my shaft. I'm going in. I hope you can take me.</p>
<p>(groans from penetration) Ahhhh... Mmmm oh fuck yes. Better than I thought.</p>
<p>*wet thrusting sounds*</p>
<p>Yes oh fuck. Mmmm this tight hole is going to make me cum.</p>
<p>You better not cum around my cock, I feel how tight you are getting.</p>
<p>(pants and moans) if you so much as try to cum around my cock I'll beat the fuck out of you.</p>
<p>That's what you get for being a tease.</p>
<p>*harder thrust sounds*</p>
<p>(improv dirty talk and moans)</p>
<p>I'm close yes. You are going to make me cum so deep and hard in your cunt.</p>
<p>*spank* Don't you dare cum, you teasing bitch.</p>
<p>Relax that cunt. *spank*</p>
<p>(improv more moaning and dirty talk) </p>
<p>(orgasms) oh fuck. Mmmm. Fuck yes. Get this load.</p>
<p>(heavy breathing) Oh shit that was amazing, you cum dump.</p>
<p>(stops) I needed that, from you.</p>
<p>Only I can give it to you the way I want it.</p>
<p>My job here is done.</p>
<p>Let me get the gag out.</p>
<p>Say what? Untie you?</p>
<p>(laughs evilly) Hell no. Stupid bitch. I'm leaving you like this.</p>
<p>Hahahaha, think of it as a punishment for teasing me. Next time don't flirt with strangers if you are not up for fun.</p>
<p>*sound of getting dressed*</p>
<p>I must go now. I'll leave the door unlocked. Maybe someone you know will come looking for you. I wish I could see their reaction, I'm sure it's priceless.</p>
<p>Bye princess. I'll come back someday.</p>
<p>(end)<br/>published with write.as<br/>published with write.as</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>